Isolation
by Siremin02
Summary: 2000 years later after the Great War, humanity has redeemed themselves and formed a high tech advanced civilization. But an ancient evil has risen. One worse than what anyone has ever faced before. Rated T for violence and language, and because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Civilization. Destroyed. After the events of the great war between humanity itself.

The lives of those innocent people...taken away. The lives of those who fought, seemed to have been wiped out overnight. this war made every other war seem like a game of tag.

Our civilizations...gone. Our progress. Non existent. Our existence... Insignificant. No matter what we do, the small remainder of mankind will never redeem themselves.

Forced to live in cruel conditions no one has ever faced. Normally, we'd think those who survive are lucky, but these days say otherwise.

We felt it, this was the end of mankind. It's unfortunate we didn't last long. After all, we are lambs, and our home became our worst predator. Goodbye...

Then we saw it...no him... Could it be? Is it the?...no...no it can't be. But it is... The mighty Notch.

Everyone was more than excited. However, we felt ourselves drifting away. Our eyelids heavy. Our vision blackening.

We all awoke to see the world as it once was. Beautiful. Everyone cried tears of pure joy.

We looked up to see Notch smiling at us. He then opened his mouth and said "Even the lambs that feed on the pasture can one day become hunters"

_2,000 years in the future._

Civilization was not the same. It wasn't excellent...but far more advanced. There were enormous technological advancements. But the greatest advancement is The Main City. Surrounded by other smaller cities and villages. The Main City did a lot for the surrounding villages and cities, yet they expected next to nothing in return. Never not once. Looks like humanity will change a bit for the sake of our existence...I wish that was the truth.

We changed majorly, but as we change, so does our darkness.

**A/N**

**Hi everyone thanks for reading the prologue. Sorry if it's short. This is my first story. Leave a review and PM me, the support will be highly. Appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N **

**Hello internet it's me again, and I'm back with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

I sat still in the tall grass, in the cool shade of an oak tree. The sun was setting, by now I'd expect my mother to come by and take me home.

If she was alive. I shook away the thought, hoping no tears are shed. Luckily there wasn't. I got up, and started walking home. It's best I walk at night, to avoid the other kids and adults. None would bother to look my may. The only ones who do, are those who beat me.

Nights in Crimson Village are peaceful, full of stars, the breezes are soothing, and almost no one is outside. I wonder how it must have been like in... the years of 2000 and above. The war broke out in 2050. Humanity redeemed themselves 2000 years later.

I guess I'm lucky I'm living at this point. Better said I'm at least lucky I'm still alive. I was about to enter my home, then I stopped and closed my eyes. My father would burst out of the door startling me and smile immediately.

If he was alive. This time I couldn't hold back the tears. I took out the watch my parents gave me as a gift before...No...No. The watch was more of a necklace. A thick silver string around my neck connected to the square watch, covered by a pale golden color, and the inside was bluish gray with forest green numbers and leaf shaped hands that would tell time.

Many people would think that my parents' little creations were sent from the Main City- the reason we and everyone is alive. But the truth is, they are all hand crafted, including my watch.

I stepped inside. The lights were on.

"Hi Samuel how've you been" Said my brother Marcus Eris and my sister Dina Eris.

I ignored them and went straight to my room. I sat on a leather chair and spun it around to face my desk. I opened the drawer and pulled and flipped open my Palm-Tablet 4510. Merlin, one of my greatest friends gave it to me, he had two deliveries to him by accident. He and I have one.

xAfter an hour or two, it was 10:00pm, I decided to call it a day. Before I closed my tablet, The screen said: _goodnight_ _Samuel Eris_.

**A/N**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, leave a review or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 1: part 2

**Chapter 1: part 2**

**A/N**

**Hey guys welcome to part 2 of chapter 1. Yes this is how my story works. Anyway, questions on the storyline or plot will not be answered if it is a major question. Now without further ado, enjoy part 2.**

_"Mommy, daddy, where are we going?" Asked a small boy barely 4 years old._

_"we need to leave now!" Said the mother._

_The family of five kept walking down the road, it was raining but luckily it wasn't foggy. The boy turned around to see houses on fire, and worst of all, motionless bodies on the ground with pools of red liquid and severed limbs. He pulled his hood lower, he shivered violently._

_They kept walking, everywhere weapons spread on the road. A grey haired figure accompanied the family. He gripped a blade in his hand. _

_All of a sudden they appeared..._

_"MEHT TEG" shouted one of strange figures._

_"Merlin, take the children and run!" Yelled the father._

_The mother slipped something in the pocket of the boy. Something gold._

_The grey haired man pulled out his blade and told the three children to run and keep up as fast as they can... *******************************************************_

I woke up panting. It was barely 5:00 in the morning.

My dream...No...my nightmare, it made me relive _that_ moment, one I never want to relive.

I decided not to get anymore sleep, so I got up and opened my closet, I pulled out my a dark blue shirt with an emerald image at front, dark green pants, brown boots and a dark rain, and a yellow rain coat.

I looked outside, it was raining. At least the coat is helpful for rainfall.

I went downstairs to eat breakfast, Dina and Marcus were already eating, they waved at me. I smiled in response and sat down.

Marcus is my older brother and is kind of in charge since..._it_ happened. He has natural brown hair unlike mine, which is dyed light brown, sky blue eyes like me, and 14 years old. Everyone at it school calls him Slime.

You see when Marcus was born, he had a disease that made the top right part of his head is cyan, and his right eye is black with a green point for pupils. The infection was not lethal or harmful, just a burden. He is treated the same way I am.

My sister Dina is about my age which is 12 years. She has straight black hair and for some reason, green eyes, the same shade as my brother's infected eye. She was the shortest out of all of us. she is treated the same way I am.

"So Samuel" started Dina. "Are you going to see Merlin".

"yup" I responded.

"Samuel remember we have to walk to the school together, otherwise-" Marcus made motioned his hand by his throat.

"I know Marcus, I know". I said. "But still, come on let's go find Merlin and the others".

"But we didn't even eat" said Dina

After breakfast, we head out to the field where the school and training grounds are. They are not safe. Last week, I had to buy cloth to put around scratches caused by arrows. I really should have known spilling water on someone's shirt would really blow them off their top.

On the way to the field, we bumped into a bluish gray haired man.

"Merlin!" I said excitedly as I attempted to tackle him.

"No you don't Samuel" said Merlin playfully as he put his hand on Samuel's head.

Merlin was not an old man, in fact, he is 19 years old. He had gray hair with a faint light blue tint to it, making it a cool gray color. He had bright yellow eyes and very slightly tanned skin. Merlin works for the government of the Crimson Village. He took me under his wing when I was only five. That is a debt I knew I could never repay, even with my life.

"You didn't think I'd fall for that did ya?" Said Merlin while smirking.

"No I didn't!" I said.

Merlin started chuckling. He and I started walking while Dina and Marcus went to another route, they go to school in a different location. On the way, Merlin was being stared at by many teens who saw him as a traitor by helping me. He ignores them. Once they see me, they shoot me a glare. I tend to counter that by shooting a glare of my own.

"So Samuel." Started Merlin, in the best way he can to start a conversation.

"Are you excited for this year's festival. You know, all night party, lots of fun and stuff."

"Merlin, you know I never get welcomed in The Year's End Festival." I reminded him.

"Well this year that changes my friend, I forced the others back at the big house to let you in." He responded.

"How?" I asked.

"I blackmailed them with an embarrassing photo of all of them with a hangover." He responded laughing.

Once we got to the fields, I felt a chill go through my spine. Naturally I skip a week of this school. But today I decided to go and now I regret it.

In the school, we train in basic combat. We also get taught on the history of all the world and the war. But what I really find fascinating, is the Main City, the oldest and greatest city of them all. The city, is the size of a continent once called...Asia I think. It is my dream to visit the place, even a hour visit or less will be enough.

Unfortunately, in the school, I am a target. I am alone. To everyone in the school, and Crimson Village, I am an outcast. When I was... No I won't think about it. I snapped out of my thinking when a red haired girl approached me and Merlin.

"Hey Samuel!" Said the girl.

"Hi Rachel" I responded.

She stopped and smiled. At least I have a few people to consider friends.

**A/N**

**Well, part 2. I really took long writing this. Too much school garbage. Anyway stay tuned for the next part. I am not really proud of the length of this.**


	4. Chapter 1: part 3

**Chapter 1: part 3**

**A/N**

**Hello everyone its me Mineboy again****. ****I am back with chapter 1 part 3. If you like how I'm doing so far,and if you want to see more, then feel free to leave a review, PM me, or stuff like that. Anyway onto part 3.**

"Hi Samuel" said Rachel running up to me and Merlin.

Rachel is my best friend and has been my friend for a long time. We met a few months before I was actually taken care of by Merlin. That was the year I turned five. When I found her, she was in a very terrible condition.

_I was sleeping on the warm sand under a palm tree next to a large lake. The shade was relaxing, and the breeze was just as better._

_I then awoke to the sound of footsteps of teenagers. I immediately hid in a large bush. They didn't see me, it did not even look like they were after me. _

_The teenagers picked up stones and walked towards a nearby oak tree. They were on grassy terrain only a few yards from the beach, which in fact wasn't so big. _

_"HEY BLOODY MANIAC!" yelled one of the teenagers._

_"COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!_

_I stayed inside the bush, I was now in the grass, which luckily, made no noise to reveal my whereabouts._

_What I saw next confused me, the teenagers threw four rocks at the oak tree. Then the only female within the group took out a slingshot and fired at the very top of the oak. Nothing happened._

_All of a sudden I saw something...no...someone fall. I couldn't get any closer without getting caught._

_"THERE SHE IS" said the y girl excitedly. The other boys followed...while taking out aluminum bats._

_I managed to see how many teenagers there were. There are five of them, all with psychotic smiles. I remained hidden._

_"Leave me alone!" someone shrieked._

_"It's okay sweetie, we will leave you alone after we put you to SLEEP" said the female teenager._

_At that point I couldn't control myself any longer. I stood up, to my surprise the teenagers didn't notice me. Instead, they either threw rocks or hit a person on the ground with wooden bats, and the tallest one took out a pocket knife...wait...Pocket Knife!_

_At that point I lost control and ran up to the group. They still didn't see me, they were a fair distance away. I managed to see who they were tormenting, a girl with red hair, probably same age as me._

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shouted as I dove onto the teenager with the knife._

_"What the fu-" the teenager tried speaking while I slammed my fist into his mouth with force._

_I managed to make the knife carrier fall to the ground. I didn't see where the knife fell. I kicked one of the teens back and took his bat. One of the teens reacted quickly and grabbed me and threw me over. He tried to hit me with his bat, but I rolled to the side and quickly stood up and sank the bat into his face, knocking him out._

_The girl suddenly flipped out a knife and tried slashing me with it._

_"YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO INTERFERE WITH US YOU BASTARD" she shouted with rage._

_After a few wide swings with the knife, I got a good hit at her face. She swore under a growl. She swung again, and this time she made a long cut on my cheek. I put my hand over it and backed away. I looked down at the small blood droplets and back at her._

_However, when I looked back up my vision was red. Blood red. I dashed up to her and tackled her to the ground while throwing punches to her face. I was stopped by one of the others. I felt myself pulled away and slammed against a tree. I fell to the ground. Exhausted. Vision blurry._

_I looked up, my vision still red. I was picked up and held by my collar. Although my vision was still blurry, I could still clearly see the sharp blade of the first boy I attacked. The teenager pointed the blade to my neck. I could tell his intentions were to slit my throat. _

_My eyes focused onto my feet. I had an advantage. I kicked the teenager in the stomach with all my strength. He coughed up blood and fell backwards. _

_I picked up an aluminum bat and swung at his head. He definitely was unconscious. I then kept swinging the bat at one teenagesrs chest. After he was knocked out I slammed the head of the fourth teen while he ran up to me from behind._

_"I am going to kill you!" Hissed the female teen._

_The teenagwe pulled out a sword, made from tempered steel. I knew I wouldn't beat her with the bat, so I picked up a knife, a butterfly knife, and flipped it open._

_"GO TO HELL! She shouted as she dashed towards me._

_She swung her sword very fast once she reached me. I kept backing away. Then, she made a stabbing motion with the sword. She missed, and i jumped at her and made her tumble to the ground. I tried stabbing her but she grabbed my wrist._

_The teenager kicked me back hard. She picked me up breathing heavily. The sword pointing at my chest. I closed my eyes ready for the worst._

_All of a sudden I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes to see her grip loosened. The sword clanging on the floor. She fell to the ground. I was sitting on the grass, tired, exhausted. My eyes were fixated on the girl in front of me._

_"S-she will be o-o-out for a wh-w-while" said the girl. She showed me the syringe in her hand_

_The girl had red hair, peach skin, purple eyes and many bruises everywhere. She was wearing a simple gray sweater and black jeans. She had blood all over her._

_I stood up, or at least tried to._

_"What's...your...name? I asked out of breath._

_"Rachel" she responded_

_"Rachel Hannes, and you?"_

_"...Samuel...Eris" I said hesitantly._

_I noticed she gasped and backed away._

_"Y-y-you are the-the monster" Rachel said frightened. _

_"You are the boy everybody has told me to stay away from, please don't hurt me... !" Rachel said panicking and falling backwards, crying._

_I took in what she said, the same thing I've heard people say for a while._

_"I am not going to hurt you, I promise" I said._

_"No, no, no you're lying!" Rachel shouted_

_"you are a big liar, you're a monster that wants to hurt everybody" she said standing up and shoving me back._

_I just stood there. Those words are the same ones I always hear. _

_"I promise I will never hurt you, I didn't want to be considered a monster, I am not a monster. I want to be your friend, and I promise that as long as we are friends I will protect you" I said hugging her to calm her down. _

_"But, why don't you want to kill me, you hate people" Rachel said_

_"You are different from the others, I know that" I responded._

_Rachel began tearing up and I decided it was best to take her to a hospital to heal up._

_"Thank you Samuel, you aren't how people say you are" she said calmly._

_We returned to the Crimson and made sure she got taken to a hospital. After her parents noticed I helped her, it was as if a border of hatred was broken between me and them._

"Come on Samuel, Merlin let's go" Rachel said pulling us_._

"Relax Rachel we will make it on time safely" said Merlin

"I hope" I said nervously as we approached the school field.

**A/N **

**Well those took longer than I expected. Sorry for the wait, I just want to make sure the quality in this story is good. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed part 4.**

**-Siremin02**

**Yeah I decided to change my name to my minecraft name. :)**


End file.
